Your Souls Are Now Mine
by Nylo Rudel
Summary: Jake from State farm along with the State Farm agents are busy answering calls, taking care of clients before suddenly, the calls stop, no summons for help... And when the agents try to call the clients back, not a single soul picks up. Insurance Commercials Inspired.


A state farm agent was typing away at his computer, staring at his screen as insurance claims were being called in left and right. Something was happening, something was happening and this wasn't good. A few. Like Jake, or that one girl, what was her name? She was always so quiet except when she was called to the field, and then she was diligent about saving the customer, right now, she was popping in and out of the office.

Then, everything went quite. So quiet. The phones topped ringing, voices on the other ends stopped talking. Jake looked towards the others.

"… What… What just happened?" he asked. He pulled out his phone.

"Call the clients back, call them back," Another agent stated. And then, all the agents at once tried to start calling their clients back, and… no one, not a single soul was answering.

A loud woom could be heard before the back-up generator kicked in and the emergency lights kicked in.

"What is going on Jake?" One of the agents asked.

"… We need to go outside!" Another agent said and they all started to scramble outside. What was seen, was cars driving into things, without drivers, crashing, motorcycles spinning off the roads, and not a single soul aside from the State Farm agents that were in that building were left.

"… Is… Did the Rapture happen?" one of the agents asked.

"But we didn't sign our souls away, we didn't make an agreement or anything, why… why are we still here if the rapture happened?"

Confusion, this was the first few weeks of not seeing another living soul aside from each other, and soon, people started splitting off from each other, forsaking the group as disagreements arose, slights happened, arguments, fights, attempts on other's lives. Soon, Jake, and that silent girl were the only ones left.

Jake looked to the girl, he had never gotten her name, and yet, here they were, alone, in some abandoned house, or… was it abandoned, or just… left behind? They had never found out what had happened to everyone else, he just knew he had seen a gecko running around who could talk, but that Gecko, it seemed to be preoccupied with some delusion of it's own, trying to help people that were no longer there, and approaching it didn't seem like a good idea.

As the two sat around the fireplace, waiting for their meal to be done Jake let out a sigh.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"…Beth… just call me Beth…" The meek State Farm agent responded.

"Beth… Pretty name Beth… I'm Jake…"

"I know…" She let out a sigh, staring at the flames as they crackled, seeming to threaten to burn down the house.

"… I don't think the people are coming back Jake… I don't… think they'll ever come back… and… all the other agents… separating… we're alone… we're really alone out here…" She let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"… I… I didn't think this would happen… but… I read somewhere… somewhere in the deep archives… that… Insurance figures… the ones that… people watch on TV… well… okay, the ones that people 'advertise'… You know, you know how there was a 'Jake from State Farm' Commercial… You're 'that' Jake… and… I'm just a State Farm agent… but, because State farm used any agent… all their agents got… stuck… and that Gecko we saw… that's the Geico insurance person… along with a pig… we might run across that pig… There are other people out there… but… State Farm… well… We had the most… There… There are only the insurance company icons left… that's it… that's all… I read that somewhere… before it got deleted… I had to hack into it to read it too, and then it was deleted Jake… We… We're the only ones left," She looked to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I had a boyfriend, and a son… and they're gone… I will never see them again."

Jake stared at her, in shock, she knew this was going to happen? And she didn't tell anyone? Maybe they could have stopped it.

"Beth, why didn't you say anything, we could have stopped it, we could have-"

"No Jake… no… we couldn't have… it was… It was already written… the clock was ticking… And I didn't believe it at first… besides… There was no way to stop it… Our souls, all of them, they were forfeit the moment we got hired on to the insurance companies… The moment we signed those contracts Jake… the moment we did, we signed our souls over… The rapture happened… That's what happened… The only way to have stopped it… would have been to quit… but they would have hired others… and possibly a whole lot more, and made more commercials… and everything… and it would have put so many more people… and what is up there… What is up in 'heaven' Jake? I read… that it's not as pretty as we thought… that they take your soul… and turn it into matter, matter to make a new world… Your body is turned into matter as well… no… No we were better off here…" She sighed.

"I… I see…" He didn't know what to say… if she was right about all that… then, being here, on Earth, it was better… but what if she was wrong?

"… We need to find 'Flo' and The Allstate guy, and… Mayhem, and anyone else, we need to get everyone together, we need to… we need to do something, anything," Jake stated.

"… What could we possibly do Jake? Get everyone together… then what? Procreate? What would come of that?" Beth asked.

"… Well, a new civilization, one without insurance that would screw their workers over… not… that that matters now…"

"… Jake… there's not going to be another rapture… there's… not… going to be an end to this world… It's being left behind… but… I guess… that might be an idea…" She stood up, looking to him.

"Okay Jake, we'll look for them, we'll get everyone together… we'll all band together and… we'll start a town… and hope it grows," She smiled weakly.

"You know, for the silent girl… this is the most you've talked… and… You're voice is beautiful Beth," Jake stated. Beth stared at him, with a raised brow before shrugging.

"Let's go Jake, we need to get this show on the road."


End file.
